1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chair, more particularly to a chair with a footrest that is turnable relative to a chair seat frame between a low-lying position and a raised position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chairs are designed to provide a variety of functions. Some are ergonomically designed to enhance comfort. Some have a light and simple construction. Some have an adjustable backrest and an adjustable footrest, etc., to meet different requirements of the users. In one design, the chair is provided with a seat that can be adjusted relative to a seat base by virtue of movement of the body weight of a seated person for synchronously actuating both a footrest and a backrest to a desired inclination position. However, such chair is complicated in construction and is inconvenient to assemble. Moreover, it does not appeal to users that prefer a chair with a footrest and a backrest that can be adjusted individually.